Love Long Lost
by CartedOff
Summary: Ludwig is now the general of the German army, so when the Italian army and his own begin fighting together, so when he recognizes Feliciano, the general of the Italian army will it bring back feelings from the summer they spent together in their 17th year?
1. Prologue

**AN- despite my profiles lack of stories I am not a new author. I deleted them about 2 years ago and this is my first story since then (also first time I've logged in since). Anyways this is my first Hetalia fic ever, and this chapter's just a preview to see if I should continue it. also the title is subject to change, please comment any ideas you might have.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, never have, and never will own Hetalia. If you try to sue me for this I will re-direct you to this disclaimer.**

* * *

"Ich liebe dich mein kleiner Italiener" the German said before leaning to kiss the forehead of his small tanned lover. He took the necklace he wore from around his neck and placed it onto the pillow that not even an hour ago had held his own blonde head. The necklace's onyx color looked out of place on the bright yellow of the pillow case.

Was he going to know what it meant? Would he forgive him? Will we see each other ever again? These questions kept playing through his mind over and over, making this whole situation even harder for him. One question that he wished would be the first to go was 'does he know how loved he is?' The German just couldn't let it go; he hadn't told his lover he was going back to Germany. They knew he'd have to go back soon, yet they'd thought that they had the summer yet his elder brother had called him back sooner.

He sighed and stroked his lover's hair once more. "Please understand why I'm giving you my father's necklace." He slid from the bed again and wrote a small note saying good-bye, slicked back his hair and walked from the room, from the house and made his way slowly to the train station that would take him home to Berlin.

_Feliciano,_

_I'm sorry to leave while you were asleep, but somehow it seems a though that would have been harder. I've gone home to Berlin; it's time that I enter into the army anyways. Always remember, I'm sorry._

_~Ludwig_

Feliciano read the note several hours later when he awoke to an empty bed. The small Italian picked up the necklace; it had never left the man's neck so why did he leave it? Was he trying to make fun of him? Feliciano threw the necklace at the wall. After staring at I's landing place for a few minute he went to pick it up. Tears flowed from his eyes as he did so, 'I guess I was just a toy' he thought throwing himself back onto the bed trying to force himself asleep.

"Oh well, I'll never see him again, will I?" He sighed, and fell back into a restless sleep, small tears still flowing from his eyes.

* * *

R&R kudasai? (please)


	2. Chapter 1

AN- At the beginning Romano really hates on Germany, but that's just how he is. In no way shape or form do I actually think that about Germans; in fact, I am part German…

Last Chapter Translations:  
Ich liebe dich mein kleiner italiener- I love you my little Italian

ALSO, thank you to **bandgeek5100 **for being the only one to favorite my story.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN

* * *

"This is ridiculous mio fratello, why must we deal with these potato loving, German bastardi" Lovino asked his younger brother. When there was no answer he looked at the boy, he was fiddling with the chain around his neck distractedly. "WHY ARE YOU SPACING OUT?" Lovino yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Ah, sorry Lovi Please don't hate me!" the younger man cried, his tears tugging at Lovino's heart. Sighing he sat down next to his brother.

"Feli, how did you ever become general like this?" he sighed and put his arm around Feliciano, knowing full well that it was because, despite how he looked and acted he was strong. "Anyways, wipe your eyes before those German douches get here and see you whining all over the place."

As soon as Feliciano had finished drying his eyes with the rough sleeve of his jacket the double doors to the room slammed open, two men in similar uniforms marched into the room. Their uniforms held multiple medals all of them just as impressive as the last. However that's not what caught Feliciano's eyes, it was the blonde he seemed so familiar yet his eyes seemed cold and he had the demeanor of a man without many friends. He remained straight and at attention even when his white haired accompaniment relaxed.

"Hallo, I am Gilbert the commander of the East German Task Force," the white haired man said, and though his tone was friendly but his blood red eyes glinted making him seem almost malicious. "and this is mein bruder West Germany's Task Force commander, Ludwig." Feliciano's eyes widened a bit trying to get a glance at the blonds face, but he looked as though he was purposely hiding underneath the hat. This was Germany; surely they had a lot of tall and well built, blonde men named Ludwig here so it couldn't be his Ludwig.

Feliciano mental y flinched at the thought _his Ludwig_, the Ludwig he'd loved was never actually his and that'd been proven that morning so long ago when he woke up to an empty bed that morning. Even the note didn't tell him much about why his lover had left, nor had it said that there was ever any love aimed towards the Italian. Though the he still wore the cross that'd been left alongside the note he still felt that the love he'd experienced that summer was one-sided on his part, and was completely unable to do anything about it.

When Lovino nudged him, he realized that he'd been spacing out. "Umm, I am General Vargas and this is mio fratello Commander Lovino Vargas" he introduced himself. As the four shook hands he realized that the blonde was more obviously hiding his face.

"Well it will certainly be a pleasure working with you" Gilbert said as he raked his eyes up and down the Vargas brothers, he just couldn't see what about Italian men that held his younger brothers attention; well actually just one, the one whose photo was still in his brothers wallet, even now that ten years have passed. He sighed, the boy probably was married by now and had forgotten about the very thing that kept Ludwig—the boy he'd practically raised from birth- from getting married and having kids. Of course Ludwig – and everyone else for that matter—didn't know about what he thought about the whole situation, it would ruin his image as the awesome Gilbert and he couldn't have that.

He had just gone back to checking out the two, when his brother spoke up for the first time since entering the room just 15 minutes before. All he was talking about was the training schedule, and rules that the Italian army needed to know, as well as things like where the sleeping and eating quarters were located; all stuff he'd heard before or knew instinctively. What was odd though was the fact that every so often he would pull his hat down a little to cover his face more. As well the smaller Italian was obviously trying to get a good look at his face. What was going on here? Did they know each other?

Looking closely at the very unbelievably small looking general. When they first entered the room, he had been wiping tears from his eyes. Now he stood staring at Ludwig, who was often described as terrifying; all the while he played with a necklace. The necklace as he realized was the Eisernes Kreuz, it was an older version with silver lining the onyx cross. His own Eisernes Kreuz was the more modern blue and silver, the last time the government had issued a black and silver was around 20 years after the Third Reich ended a particularly disturbing piece of his country's history. So why did this small Italian man have one?

~][o][o][o]o)o(o[o][o][o][~

Ludwig stood just outside of the ornate double doors, waiting for his brother to catch up. He'd already taken a peek inside at the room at the two men standing there. Both men were small with a lock of hair that seemed as though it was defying gravity. Not showing how surprised he was when the angry looking one screamed he backed out of the room as the other began to cry. Was the entire Italian army like this? Perhaps training their armies together was a poor choice. He turned when he heard the tell tale sounds of heavy boots hitting the marble floor.

"Bruder? Are you waiting for me? Such a good boy!" he was used to his older brothers taunting and jokes by now that he didn't even blink when his brother used a voice that normal people would reserve only for talking to pets and newborn children.

"Are you finally done hitting on the secretary now?" he asked his tone as serious as always.

"Nope!" his brother exclaimed grinning. "She's coming to the bar with me tonight. You coming too?" Ludwig looked at his brother trying to gauge if he was serious or not. There was absolutely no way that he was going to join Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio. Those three were a recipe for disorder and destruction that he'd had no part in since joining the army. He shook his head, partly in response to the invitation, however mostly to shake the memory of his first love.

He opened the door and walked stiffly into the room. Once again he peaked at the two men standing next to the conference table that they normally held Task Force meetings at. The smaller of the two was playing with something around his neck. Ludwig was about to follow his brothers example by removing his hat. however as he reached up to do so he saw the small one look at him even more so intently than what he himself had done. This allowed him to catch a glimpse of the necklace just as the other boy Lovino introduced him.

_Commander Feliciano Vargas_

It couldn't be him Ludwig thought, however he found himself pulling the visor down further onto his face successfully hiding his eyes and facial structure from view of Feliciano. He explained where things were, rules, and that if they needed him to just ask anyone who wore the Eisernes Kreuz if they needed any help. With that he marched from the room quickly, not hearing the nearly soundless walker behind him.

* * *

Mio Fratello- My Brother  
Bastardi- Bastards  
Mein Bruder- My Brother  
Eisernes Kreuz- Iron Cross (a German uniform decoration)


	3. Chapter 2

AN- The prologue is when Feliciano is 16, and Ludwig is 17. The main story is set 10 years AFTER that so they are 26 and 27 respectively. They story is set in modern times because I suck at writing things in history.

"Loser! How dare you show your face now?" lovino screamed as soon as they were far enough from the room that Feliciano occupied. He didn't need to hear about this, he'd just gotten over the bastard.

The scream startled ludwig from his trance like state. "…What?" he asked, intending for it to sound intimidating and slightly curious, making it seem as though he had no idea what the burnette man was asking. But he did, and his voice cracked just enough to betray him.

Lovino scoffed at the blonde. "Don't try to put the moves on him. And do not, I repeat DO NOT let him catch on the fact that you're _that _potato freak." He turned and marched away to his sleaping quarters.

"As if he'd forgiven me" the german seemed like a small child in that moment. He could feel the fatigue and intense need to cry wash over him as though he'd just stepped from a warm house into the cold of winter. He reached he reached his left hand up to touch his right shoulder feeling the small tattoo, one of a set and the only one on his body.

"Vee~! Mr. Ludwig, have you seen mia fratello?" Ludwig dropped his hand quickly. Did Feliciano see that? He could've had his own tattoo removed, and forgotten about it. However, Ludwig felt the need to hide it.

"Ja, he just left." Ludwig said straightening and turning his head enough that all Feliciano could see of his face was his profile.

"Really? Vee~ okay!" Feliciano said happily, Ludwig noted that his personality had not changed, though his face was much more mature than the last time he'd seen him. Feliciano thought for a moment before staring at Ludwig, of whom was finally able to tear his eyes from the small man and was beginning to leave but stopped in his tracks. When he heard Feliciano state aloud "Vee~ he really looks, acts, and sounds the same as then." It seemed as though he was speaking to himself so Ludwig began walking again the only indication that he'd heard was his quickened pace.

_Please don't let Gilbert see me._ He thought rushing towards his sleeping quarters. Just as he opened the door, Gilbert steped out from his own room across the hall.

"West" Gilbert yelled, this caused ludwig to straighten his standing position. "You're coming with Francis, Antonio, and my awesome self to pick up chicks tonight. Well not Toni cuz he's got a girlfriend/ boyfriend/ androgenous gender confused thing." Gilbert smiled "dress awesome, just not more than me; though that's probably impossible!" with that he left.

~][o][o][o]o)o(o[o][o][o][~

"_Do not, I repeat do not let him catch on that you're __**that**__ potato bastard."_ The words played, and re-played through Feliciano's head. Lovino was a caring brother he knew, but sometimes he went a little overboard. He was too protective of him, granted he wasn't exactly the brightest or toughest but he could be if he wanted. Feliciano was lost in thought as he made pasta over the small burner he'd brought. Felicano was this way until his brother walked in as he was sitting. He stood back up to get Lovino a plate.

"I'm going out to pick up chicks with that spanish idiot and his friends, you want to come?" Lovino asked trying to get his brother away from the camp, lest he be left here to run into that German creep. Feliciano smiled at both the invitation, and refusal to admit that Antonio was really his lover.

"Vee~ sure Lovi! But are you sure I wont be bugging you gu—" he was cut off by his brothers sharp voice saying no.

"NO. shut up, you're coming." With that Lovino left, only to come back a moment later—mumbling something about stupid Germans having wurst for brains. He grabbed a plate of past then proceeded to leave the room again; heating his food the whole way. Feliciano laughed softly, the only way he's laughed since he was 16.

He instinctively reached up to touch the cross he wore around his neck. His own was probably a fake that was given to him as a form of consolation. So why didn't he want to remove it? Did he still love Ludwig? Probably and he knew that Ludwig recognized him, just by the fact that he was touching the area where he knew had been tattooed with italian words of love. Feliciano touched his own tattoo, it had hurt and the words didn't sound as pretty when said, but he loved it. So the big question was, was Ludwig embarrassed at being found by an ex-lover (or toy, Felician still hadn't exatly figured out which he was in all these ten years), or was he embarrassed that he'd left without a word and still loved Feliciano. He doubted it, but it was a nice thought.

_It's probably the former, but he's still so cute when he's embarrassed._ He thought befor Lovino burst into his room.

"we're leaving now Feli!"

AN: I have a surprise for dear Ludi in chapter 3. I haven't written it yet but still, it's planned.


	4. Chapter 3

The pounding beats and the flashing lights of the club were doing nothing for the migraine that Ludwig could already feel forming within his skull. And the fact that there had so far been no alcohol consumption on his part, making this whole situation much worse than it needed to be. Although they were in the heart of Berlin, the club they'd chosen was lacking in good German bier, that and Gilbert had drawn Large black X's across the back of his hands during the drive from base to the club; this marked him as the designated driver for the semi-large group of military men. And the fact that his was a club made it worse, and normally he'd decline the offer to accompany his elder brother on these escapades. However, for some reason he'd felt the need to join.

Flashy-back

_It was good, however, that he had, because when he'd stepped out of his room he saw Feliciano conversing with Francis behind his brother, Lovino, who was currently trying to pry an excited Spanish man from around his neck._

_"Bruderlien!" Gilbert said loudly. "We're gonna get laid tonight!"_

_"Oui, Mon Ami" Francis agreed while Ludwig resisted the urge to introduce his face and palm. He snuck a peek at Feliciano. The boy- no, man- looked as Ludwig remembered from his teenage years. During the ten years of separation his little Italian had lost some of the soft roundness in his face, and his limbs had certainly filled out, and though they were thin it was pure strength. Everything about Feliciano was the complete opposite from his appearance to his personality, and GOTT did he love it._

End

While Feliciano was the main reason for his going; but there was also a small part of him wanting to make sure that his brother and friends didn't land themselves in jail...again. And he certainly didn't want another woman claiming that Gilbert or himself had gotten her pregnant. For some reason, this occurred to the brothers nearly as much as Gilbert spent the night in the drunk tank; and to be honest that was quite a bit, even considering that Ludwig is gay.

Actually, in truth, Ludwig had had done some pretty stupid things whilst being drunk and they'd had to have been done under extreme amounts of the drink. He didn't get arrested like his brother often did, but he often woke up the next morning usually in some touring Italian man's bed... that fact had always stayed the same, and the closer they looked to Feli, the more he scolded himself for it. Well that thought was a sure fire way to get Lovino to castrate and possibly disembowel him, Ludwig thought as he looked out to the dance floor where Feliciano was currently dancing with his bad-tempered elder brother.

"Oi, Lud. Why aren't ya drinking t'night?" the barmaid asked, her heavy Irish accent making the words sound odd. She picked up his glass of water and dumped it in the sink behind her. "I see them X's but they don' really mean t' much t' me." she flicked back her blonde hair- which to be honest it had just as much crimson locks in it as it did blonde- and flipped the tap on the more expensive brands of Bier in the place.

"I have to stay sober tonight" Ludwig said as he began to push the pint away.

"You're gonna give up the chance for free beer? Is it 'cause of that lil' Italian man ye' came with?" she asked. "Ya'know the one that keeps on starin' at 'cha?" Ludwig blushed and discreetly glanced at where Feliciano was dancing, sure enough he was staring. This made Ludwig's blush deepen quite a bit.

"We used to eh...ahem... date. But he probably doesn't remember me..." he hid his face by taking a long swig of the alcohol. If it weren't for her younger brother having been one of the messengers between the British and German armies, Ludwig wouldn't know her making it so that later he'd be cursing her brother and blaming it on him that he had to have this extremely embarrassing conversation. Well that and the fact that she was often the one that his brothers friends called to bail them out when Ludwig wouldn't.

"Are ye' sure? Because 'e seems 'noyed tha' ya ain't payin' him no 'ttention." she said while filling another mug. "Well, that or 'e thinks ya are flirtin'. 'e is comin' over now" he turned his head to look at Feliciano again, and sure enough the younger man was headed towards the pair the annoyed look disappeared behind a bright smile as soon as he saw Ludwig turn.

"Ve~ Mr. Ludwig do you dance?" he asked skipping over. He looked at the barwoman. "Ciao Bella, do you have wine?" she smiled and lifted a wine glass from the over hang above the beer tap.

"French or Italian, hun?" she asked, her accent completely disappeared. Ludwig stared at her in surprise at the sudden change in her speech. "It's easier for foreigners to understand me." she responded to his questioning look.

"_Italia_ per favore" he turned back to Ludwig "we should dance. I really like to dance, and you look like you'd be good at it, even though you're German. Fratello says that Germans can't dance, but he also says big brother Antonio can't dance even though he likes to dance with him a lot." he continued to ramble on about dancing for a few minutes before shifting his topics to pasta. This gave Ludwig enough time to not realize that the barwoman had refilled his mug a good 7 times and Feliciano's glass a few times as well. Both men had a slight blush weather it is from being drunk, or it being from the proximity to each other after their mutual past. Feliciano was giggling yet stopped as Ludwig took a swig of his alcohol. "Let's dance!" Ludwig might have been horrified of dancing when he was sober, or not at a formal militia event. However, the alcohol had been flowing through his veins in a weird mix of tipsy and full out fall-on-your-ass drunk.

"Ja! Let's go" with that he grabbed Feliciano and began dragging him to the middle of the dance floor. Feliciano marveled at the ease Ludwig's large form had to get them through the thick mass of dancing people. What surprised Feliciano the most was that, though most of the men and women had larger forms, Ludwig surpassed them in muscle mass. Once they were near the center of the floor, Feliciano used as much strength his drunken demeanor would allow him to have, to stop Ludwig. He forced his body to move with the fast beat of the song; soon Ludwig joined the smaller man. The people dancing around them forced the pair into basically sticking to each other. This created the friction that eventually had both man gasping through the humid air, both were covered in a thick layer of sweat, each wishing that their past relationship hadn't ended before. They missed this, and unknowing that the other felt the same. They weaved through the crowd after a few songs to grab more alcohol and to cool down. They laughed and took the glass and pint from the waiting barwoman.

"Danke frauline Dinne" Ludwig said causing her to scowl at the mashed and chopped pronunciation of her name caused by his drunken accent.

"Ludwig, if you ev'r say m' name l'ke th't 'gain I w'll castrat' y'u" Ludwig dropped the conversation with her to pay more attention to the hot Italian man next to him.

Feliciano giggled however his face became serious as he asked the question he'd been pondering since he first saw Ludwig earlier that morning. "Why did you leave?" his words sounded like a whisper compared to the pounding beats of the music playing behind the two men. Ludwig's own face became curious as he tried to hide that he knew exactly what the tanned man was talking about, the same way he'd done with the mans elder brother that morning.

"What are you talking about Herr Vargas?" Ludwig asked= his voice did not waver like it ha before.

"DON'T PLAY THAT GAME WITH ME LUDWIG BELISCHMIDT" Feliciano growled uncharacteristically. His face shifted into a scowl making him look more like his angrier family member. "I may be military, but I grew up mafia. I know when someone is lying to me." though he had no real reason to be angry, yet all the same, he was.

**AN- I FINALLY GOT IT! YAY! I was working in another state when it came so I was super excited. In fact I didn't even care when I found it wrapped up in a Union Jack (I'm not fond of many British people, because their accents are annoying).**

**PLEASE REVIEW! And hopefully now that I don't have to walk a mile just to type each chapter then I will update more frequently.**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN- sorry I meant to update before I went to Kumoricon this past weekend but my Flashdrive was stolen so I had to re-write everything and then it was Day one of con and then yesterday I spent sleeping because i was sleep deprived because i hadn't slept for the 3 days before that and just yeah... if you were there and saw a black haired russia with the russian flag that was me... BECOME ONE WITH MOTHER RUSSIA, DA?**

**Disclaimer: I lost the custody battle, so no, i don't own hetalia. if i did there would be more yaoi...**

Feli POV

Ludwig wasn't talking to me other than to scold me on my training, or to tell me I need to scold my officers. It's been this way ever since we got drunk and argued. I doubt fratello knows why we aren't speaking, but he seems happy there's a distance. And honestly, although I'm hurt and angry at Ludwig, I'm not so much so to tell my brother that his plan at keeping me away from the German isn't exactly working.

I mean honestly did he really think I was that dense? And sure a lot of Germans are scary and I'd really rather not look too many of them in the eye, but it's really not my fault that Ludwig's voice, eyes, and mannerisms hadn't changed enough to be unrecognizable to me. Though I can't say the same about anything else. Ludwig used to be just a tad bit shorter than myself, and had the lanky musculature of an ordinary teenager. Now the man was a good head taller, and had become very muscled. And though all my encounters after Ludwig had made it seem that the lankier men were my type, he was still very attractive.

"Herr Vargas?" a young German soldier approached me. I turned to acknowledge that he was speaking to me.

"Si?" I asked curious as to what he needed, many of the German officers would ignore my troops and I; Gilbert said it's because of how the Italian troops were in the second world war, and that they'd believed their grandparents stories about the troops from Italia had been cowards who hid behind Germania's troops. Sure, one of the things we had trained our troops to do was to retreat (and we did so often, but only because many of us were pacifists) but that didn't mean we were cowards who were to be ignored.

"Herr Belischmidt would like to see you in his office." the younger man turned to leave and I was going to ask which one, before I realized that many of the troops called Ludwig this while calling Gilbert by his name. Perhaps it was so that they weren't confused when told to speak with one of the commanding officers. I yelled to my troops that training would be done for the day when they finished their laps and left my fratello in charge of watching them finish.

"ANY OF YOU BASTARDS WHO DON'T FINISH IN THE NEXT 15 MINUTES IS TRAINING WITH THE GERMAN TROOPS FOR A WEEK!" Lovi yelled as soon as i handed the clipboard over to him. I shook my head making my way to Ludwig's office, wondering perhaps if he was going to explain why he left those years ago or if he was going to say that he still loved me and wanted me, that he never wanted to leave me like that. I smiled sweetly winking at the infirmary nurses as they left the building through the door I held open. Granted I had never been interested in women beyond their outfits and hair, but growing up with a Mafioso nonno who had a different woman in his bed every night of the week after his wife died, it was difficult to not grow up and flirt with every pretty lady I saw. I laughed a bit at the memories it brought up. Every time I'd start chatting up a lady, Ludwig would get jealous over it and then deny it with a bright red face that exposed his complete embarrassment whenever I would ask about it. in what seemed like no time I had reached Ludwig's office. I knocked gently and waited for a response. After a few moments I went to knock again when the door swung open to reveal a tired looking Ludwig.

"Ja, come in Herr Vargas." I narrowed my eyes a bit at that. What did I never mean anything to him? Or was this just business?

"Don't start that with me Ludwig." before he left me I can honestly say I never was like this. I can say that I was a bit naive to think that I would always be Ludwig's 'Feli' or 'Mein Liebe' never 'Herr Vargas'. No, that's what Ludwig was supposed to call nonno, and maybe even Lovino. That as well, I was never ever angry before unless someone hurt my family. But now I spent a great deal of my time trying to hide my anger, and I'd gotten good at it; the only reason I was acting like this was because I hadn't built up an immunity to him. I still love him and it makes me mad that it's like this, why can't I get over him already? It's been 10 years, and HE left me not the other way around.

I was pulled from my thoughts as a deep voice apologized. I whipped my head up from my staring at the floor. His tone sounded hurt, I wasn't expecting that.

"I apologize, Feliciano; I didn't even think you were going to recognize me. Much less want me to call you by your first name." I stared at him, his Icy blue eyes looked watery, and it was odd to see. The scene was actually kind of adorable, so I took a mental picture before logging it into the back of my mind with some of our better memories.

"Forget? Ludwig, please. I have a tattoo in fucking German on my shoulder blade. Am I really gonna forget that?" his eyes widened, what did he think I would forget that too? Or even cover it up/ remove it? No, not as long as I live. He may not love me anymore but that doesn't mean the feeling is mutual. I'm not as stupid as I seem.

"Sorr-"

"STOP SAYING SORRY! If you're really sorry, why'd you leave?" I cried, tears started running down my face. I didn't hear his approaching steps but I felt it when his hands started trying to wipe my face. I also felt it when he kissed the top of my head, he was reverting back to how he used to stop my crying. I sniffed as the tears began to subside. "I-In the note you didn't even say you L-Loved me. W-What was I supposed to think?!" I choked out between my dry sobs.

"I had to leave, I was set to turn 18 soon and I had to join the army. I couldn't just disobey my father" Ludwig told me. "It was hard enough to leave like that, that's why I gave you this. I'd hoped you would understand." He touched the silver chain around my neck.

"And you couldn't have stayed until I woke up? Or even wrote a simple 'I Love You'? I have been hurting because of this, for 10 years!" I said, my anger boiling up again. "And then you act like nothing happened! What was I just a toy? I can't-" he cut me off.

"I still Love you Feli."


	6. HIATUS- SORRY

**SORRY! School is kicking my butt and i'm not entirely sure how i want to continue this yet. PLEASE bear with me on this, i'm also possibly gonna rewrite what i have up now... as soon as i get inspiration for this story. i have half a page of the next chapter and thats just not good enough so yeah...**

**THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS, but i'm writing a collection of oneshots for PrussiaXCanada (PruCan Songs- title change possible) and i will have a collection of GermanyXN. Italy/Veneciano, and a /Romano...**

**AGAIN,**

**Sorry.**

**-CartedOff**


End file.
